The Adlis Crew
The Adlis Crew is a slap-dash pirate crew that consists of nine crew members of varying races. The ship was named after a fearsome Pirate Captain of legend. Though its Captain, Ludovic Stratch, holds a high ranking position as a Pirate Lord, his reputation is seemingly undeserved as most of the crew appears to be incompitent and foolish, though they are good company. Members Dread Captain Ludovic Strach Biography Ludovic is the ageing but not quite old Pirate Lord of Skyrim, he was born and brought up in Dawnstar, tempted by the boats in the harbour, longing to be out at sea. He one day got his wish, when he signed up for a crew, becoming a sailor. His ship was boarded by pirates and most of the crew were killed in the attack, Ludovic stayed strong and fought valiantly and as a result the Pirate Captain of the invading force offered him a place on their ship. He kept Ludovic close and treated him like a son, eventually passing his pirate ship onto him. Ludovic has been the Captain of the Adlis for a number of years and the face of his crew has changed, mostly for the better. Life on the Adlis ship rarely sees reward and plunder but many would agree that it is a lot of fun. It is rumoured that Ludovic is in an intimate relationship with his right hand man, Elris Cooper, though he has never openly admitted it or shown any affection towards the lad, while in the presence of others. It is heavily implied that Nicky Mehta, his Imperial Left hand is the real brains behind the ship and she secretly runs things from behind the scenes. Personality Ludovic is a jolly, large, ox-like man who is well loved by many as he is quite good natured towards his friends. He is possibly the oldest of the pirate council and thus, he treats most of its members, Maria, Eilonwyn and his own crew as his nieces and nephews. He has quite a strong relationship with Maria, due to the fact that he is one of few pirates that doesn't hit on her, due to the fact that he is possibly a homosexual. Appearances Don Pirata Don Pirata: Part 2: The Meeting of Fire Elris Cooper Biography Elris is the Right Hand of Ludovic Strach, he serves the Adlis crew as its right hand man but it isn't known how he got this position, other than him being close to Ludovic (possibly causing the rumours that they are intimate). Not much is known about his origin but apparently he hasn't changed much over the years, even when he is put in charge of a ship full of people. The Breton is rumoured to be Ludovic's lover but it isn't known whether or not this is true. He heavily relies on Nicky to take on most of his responsibilities. Personality Elris is dim-witted and childlike to the point that he is incapable of doing anything, he often finds himself landing knee deep in trouble and relying on Ludovic and Nicky to help him out. Though he often causes trouble, he is by no means malicious and is very apologetic, when he believes that he is in trouble, he occasionally comes up useful. Appearances Don Pirata Don Pirata: Part 2: The Meeting of Fire 'Left Tennant' Nicole Mehta (AKA Nicky) Biography Nicky is the Left Hand of Ludovic Strach and the true brains behind the Adlis, though she isn't an intellect or particularly clever, she stands head and sholders above the rest of the crew, with the possible exception of Xervish. She is very loyal to the crew but mostly to Ludovic, who she seems to be very fond of and respects dearly. She secretely wants to be his right hand, constantly loathing her decision to not opt for promotion as Elris appeared to want it more. In retrospect, she believes that she probably should have pursued her ambitions and taken her place as the Adlis' right hand. Personality Nicky is kind and caring, acting as a mother or big sister to most of the crew, she is fond of all of the Adlis crew's members and goes out of her way to ensure that they succeed. Her efforts are rarely recognised and she is no stranger to being worse off as a result of her efforts. Nicky often finds herself elbow deep in other people's mess, she often finds herself getting hit and knocked about as she pursues information and plunder for the group. She is the Adlis' most valuable asset. Appearances Don Pirata Don Pirata: Part 2: The Meeting of Fire Xervish (Don Pirata) Biography Xervish is a Dunmer scholar and former House Telvanni Wizard with a large ego and a superiority complex. He looks down his nose at the rest of his crew and he mostly spends his time alone, using his room to study and get practice his ethically questionable experiments. Ludovic doesn't mind having him on board as he has many uses as an alchemist and as a healer, though he doesn't bother with anybody usually and he has a low threshhold, when it comes to people of low to average intelligence. Personality Xervish is a no-nonsense, bitter man with a superiority complex and an almost pulsating ego. He loathes people of low intelligence and often mocks people for lacking wit. He and Maria have an especially heated debate over slavery and servitude. Appearances Don Pirata: Part 2: The Meeting of Fire Serpa Kray Biography One of the two infamous Kray brothers. Serpa and his Khajiit 'brother,' Sinir, are the Adlis crew's newest edition. They mostly handle the heavy lifting and some of the muscle work and they are rarely if ever seen apart. Serpa is definitely the brains of the outfit, which would explain a lot about their reliance on Ludovic's charity. Though, to his credit, the Kray brothers are quite effective out at sea, once the distraction of ale and table dancers has been taken away from them... Personality Serpa appears to be the brains of the outfit, he is quite distrusting of others but has warmed up to the Adlis crew. Appearances Don Pirata: Part 2: The Meeting of Fire Sinir Kray Biography Sinir was named after a heroic Khajiit from a book, unfortunately, his dad was a bit tipsy and mistook him with another famous Khajiit hero. Still, it's always nice to be named after someone who died for a good cause and Sinir has always aimed to be so noble in life and in death... He aims to be but hasn't quite hit the mark yet... Personality He is clumsy, stupid and he has one hell of an apetite. Perhaps he is a little more like his namesake than he originally thought... Appearances Don Pirata: Part 2: The Meeting of Fire Appearance Don Pirata Don Pirata: Part 2: The Meeting of Fire Trivia *Several of the Adlis' crew members were named after various people from fiction or real life. **Nicky Mehta is named after a country/folk singer **Xervish is named after a character from the Song of tears trilogy. ***He is the second character whose name was taken from the Songs of Tears Trilogy the first being Nish. **The Kray brothers were named after the Kray Twins two real-life English gangsters. *Despite the fact that the ship and crew belong to a Nord Pirate Lord of Skyrim, there is only one Nord crew member. Category:Don Pirata Category:Pirates Category:Characters